Functionality issues may occur if mixed memory types are installed in the same server system. For this reason, manufacturers of servers do not test, recommend, or support mixing of memory types within the same server system. Instead, manufacturers recommend that memory modules of identical size, type, banking and stacking technology, and vendor are installed in each server system.
However, when installing memory DIMMs in a server, there is a potential for installing the wrong DIMMs in a memory DIMM slot. For example, memory DIMMs can be mistakenly installed in the incorrect memory channel resulting in a malfunction of the server system.